


Your Love is More then Enough for Me

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Semi Eita, Break Up, Business Man Ushijima Wakatoshi, Getting Back Together, M/M, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Ever since Semi had gotten together with Ushijima, he had been a throne in his mother's eyes. She always would try to get Semi to break up their relationship, but never succeeded. Until her interrogations got too much and Semi reached his breaking point. He realized, he could never give Ushijima the life he'd deserve. So he decided to do the only logical thing his brain could think of at that time.Break everything off and give back the promise ring, that should've been a symbol for their forever love.





	Your Love is More then Enough for Me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY USHISEMI DAY ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆
> 
> This oneshot is inspired by Super Junior's song called Evanesce! A massive thank you to Lina (sound-of-inspiration), who is my outstanding beta reader and the person who came up with this idea! Thank you Lina!!
> 
> And Happy New Year everyone! Let's start off the year with some UshiSemi (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

Ushijima and Semi lived completely different lifestyles from their birth on. Growing up, Ushijima lived in high class, while Semi lived in middle class. Two very different classes that always saw each other, but never met.

Five course meals were always on the menus at the five-star restaurants Ushijima would dine at.

Helping cook dinner were some of the greatest times for Semi (especially when he got to lick the spoon when making dessert).

The Semi family often visited Osaka, the birthplace of his beloved Grandmother.

The Ushijima family traveled abroad multiple times a year for “family” vacations, but most often business trips.

Ushijima only attended the top (and most expensive) elementary school in Japan. He also had some of the best tutors in their fields to mentor him.

Semi attended the same public elementary school his Father had when he’d been his age. Whenever he needed help with his homework, Dad was right there to help him with it. 

Well...tried at least. Math had never been his strong point.

On some nights, Semi’s parents would read him a bedtime story. Other nights, his Grandmother would do it when his parents were working late.

Every single night, Ushijima’s nanny would read him a bedtime story. He couldn’t recall a moment where his parents had read to him.

They grew up in two completely different worlds, one lived a life of luxury and the other lived a comfortable one. Their group of friends weren’t any different, all being from the same class. Sleepovers were just about the same, except one group watched a movie in a massive theater room. And the other group watched a movie on the floor in the living room (but bonus points to them for having blanket forts).

For years, they never knew that the other existed because of their social rankings. It seemed like they would never meet.

...

Until a certain school brought them together in the spring of their first year of high school.

That’s when everything changed.

Ushijima had already attended Shiratorizawa’s Junior High and continued with the respective high school to finish his schooling days. The wing spiker had already made a name for himself for being such a powerful player, making plenty of universities highly interested in him. 

Semi had previously attended Nagamushi Junior High, where he'd played as a setter. He became a famous setter in the prefecture and caught the attention of the head coach over at Shiratorizawa.

They met on the first day of training during spring break. It was at the meet-up spot for all the new first year volleyball players to meet one another, before they were to be brought to the gym. Ushijima, like always, had been the first to arrive. 

Actually, he’d been an hour early.

Semi was the second to show up, arriving just forty-five minutes later. After the two players greeted each other, they had a brief chat to get to know each other (and kill a little time). Semi obviously knew about how crazy strong Ushijima was and looked forward to set for him. Ushijima had heard a little about Semi, but still asked questions to get to know this new setter. Just as the rest of the first years arrived, the wing spiker and setter were already looking forward to working together.

Their three years at Shiratorizawa would be something they would never forget. 

The late night training together to perfect their dynamic. 

Having study sessions with the four other players in their grade. 

Attempting to keep up with Ushijima on their runs.

Going to nationals and playing up against some of the best teams in Japan.

Having to change their whole dynamic when a second year replaced Semi in the starting line.

Not training as much together.

Learning a new position.

Losing against Karasuno and for the first time, not going to nationals.

It was all thanks to Karasuno beating them (who would have thought that) for Ushijima and Semi to realize something. Something they’d never seen before, because they were so busy with training and school. But when they retired from the volleyball club and now had plenty of more times on their hands, they realized that...they had fallen in love with each other.

Because due to all this new time on their hands, it began to dawn on them. Slowly, not at first. In the beginning, they both wondered what this new feeling was, when they were together. It was a warm feeling, of feeling calm when the other was near and they craved each other’s company. They also began to notice things about the other they never noticed before. 

Like how Ushijima noticed that Semi snorted when he laughed and tried to hide it. Ushijima noticed it one night when the third years were all hanging out in Reon’s room. Yamagata was telling a story about something his younger siblings had done. It was a hilarious story. That was when Ushijima heard the snort. He stopped laughing and looked over at the former setter, who had covered his mouth. Tendou was cracking up and pointing out Semi’s snort (which resulted in the blonde yelling at the redhead to shut up). Ushijima had never noticed before and to be honest, he thought it was adorable. 

For Semi, it was Ushijima’s eyebrows. Yes, that did sound strange, but it he couldn’t really explain it. The two of them had a study session one evening, quizzing each other and catching up on homework. While they caught up on history homework, Semi finished before Ushijima did. He looked up and noticed how Ushijima’s eyebrows were pushed together, while the former captain was thinking. When he got the answer, it’s like the light clicked in his head and his face lightened up, including his eyebrows. Semi thought that was cute and quietly chuckled to himself.

They confessed right before winter break and it was like a weight had been lifted off their chests. Also, overjoyed because the both of them had finally confessed and their feelings had been accepted. Semi let out this happy sigh of relief as he’d leaned against Ushijima’s chest. The wing spiker smiled and wrapped one of his arms around the blonde. 

When their friends found out, Tendou yelled, “ABOUT TIME!” 

Turns out, their crush on one another had been so painfully obvious that it had drove their friends insane. And Tendou made sure they knew just how obvious, like how Semi would stare at Ushijima’s butt. Or how Ushijima would give Semi extreme compliments. But Reon stepped in because Tendou’s reasonings weren’t that great. 

“You two just looked so much more happier when you were around each other. Like Eita, you’ve been able to make Wakatoshi smile, where some of us had failed countless of times. And Wakatoshi, you always lifted up Eita’s mood when he needed it. There are so many things, that you’ve done for each other without even noticing.” Reon better explained.

“Oh and don’t think we didn’t know about those late night training sessions with just the two of you.” Yamagata pointed out with a smirk.

The couple was happy to know their friends shared their joy about the relationship.

_ “Semi, I’m going to cut straight to the point. You and Wakatoshi need to break up.” _

Except Ushijima’s Mother and Father. 

“Ushijima-san, we’ve talked about this before.” Semi groaned in frustration. “I’m not going to break up with, Wakatoshi.”

This always happened when Semi came over to have dinner with his boyfriend. Ushijima’s parents, mainly his Mother, urging Semi to break up with their son. Why? 

Well turned out, Ushijima had a fiancée already picked out for him to marry, once she’d finish college (which was just a year away). This arranged marriage had been approved of since the girl’s birth, she was two years younger than the wing spiker. All Semi knew about her was that she attended school in Tokyo, was the basketball manager for one of the powerhouse schools and was studying to be a lawyer. ...Or was it business? 

Semi didn’t remember her name, maybe because Ushijima didn’t tell him. But the marriage wasn’t going to happen because Ushijima wasn’t interested in marrying someone he didn’t know nor love. That was just a crazy idea! What was the whole point of marriage if you didn’t even like the person you’d be married to. 

But there were days Semi really wondered if that was the truth. That was all thanks to Ushijima’s Mother, who brought up a lot of Semi’s insecurities and even created new ones. To show how serious Ushijima was about this arranged marriage not happening, he presented Semi a promise ring on their third anniversary. 

He slipped the ring on to Semi’s hand and kissed it, promising to always love him. That Semi was the only one for him and he’d never love anyone else.

That had been over a year ago and Ushijima had kept his promise. 

“And I will not accept that answer! Semi, I’m sure you are a wonderful person, but you are not the person for my son.”

“If you think I’m a wonderful person, then get to know me! I have been with Wakatoshi for over four years now and you barely know anything about!” Semi fired back.

“Because it’s a waste of time! Wakatoshi’s fiancée has one more year of schooling and once she graduates, they’re getting married.” She exclaimed!

“And he has told you, plenty of times, he is not going to marry her! He’s not interested in marrying someone he doesn’t know!” He was so tired of this argument, he just wanted to have dinner with Ushijima. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

“Semi, we’re both tired of this.”

“Oh! Great to know you’re tired too! How about you stop bringing it up?” He hissed.

“Because I’ve been trying to tell you the nice way. But I’m going to have to be harsh and lay out the truth to you.” She sighed. “I’ve wanted to avoid this, but you’ve left me no choice.”

Semi raised an eyebrow at her, what was she about to do?

“You are in the way of Wakatoshi having the wealthy life he deserves. You cannot give Wakatoshi the life he deserves, the way Satsuki will after she graduates. She’s going into a profession that will be good to her, she’ll become one of the best lawyers in Tokyo. Everyone knows it. She’s going to make a lot of money, just a bit under what Wakatoshi is currently making. And he isn’t even the CEO yet!” She stated. “And then there’s you, the struggling artist. You went to art school for four years, one of the worst things to major in! And here you are, months out of college and you don’t even have a job in that professional field. Answer this for me, how much are you making with your commissions?”

“...Not a lot. I-I actually haven’t gotten any new commissioners lately.” Semi answered, rubbing the back of his neck. She was getting to him and she could see it. Semi wasn’t looking at her, avoiding her gaze. 

“And where are you working? At that cafe you’ve been working at since you went to college?”

“I make enough there to support myself!”

“Wakatoshi tells me you’re still living with your parents.”

“And that’s normal!” It was normal, but she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“How many jobs have you applied since graduating?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t been counting.” 

“I’ve seen your portfolio and I can see why people aren’t hiring you. Your art is the most horrendous I’ve ever seen. And that’s coming from someone who’s seen that redhead friend of Wakatoshi’s art. That’s far better than yours!” 

Ouch, that had taken a big hit on Semi. He knew he wasn’t the greatest artist, but he practiced every single day. He always had a sketchbook with him and was always working in it. But everyone that talked to him always complimented his art and how amazing it was.

...Were they lying? Was he really that bad?

Semi turned away from her.

“How can you support someone when you barely make enough to support yourself? Wakatoshi is expected to be of high standard and for him to be seen with someone like you, a starving artist who works in a cafe? People would feel so bad for him because he’s with someone, who isn’t striving to be successful. Success is everything and you cannot support my son with your already dead art career.”

...She was right. He wasn’t getting anywhere in his art career, while his boyfriend had already been successful in just the few months after they’d graduated from college. Even their friends had been more successful, Tendou was an upcoming mangaka, Reon and Jin were studying to be doctors and Yamagata had gotten a position on the national team. Then there were Shirabu, Kawanishi and Goshiki, who were all still in university, but he knew they’d be successful. 

Then there was him, not going anywhere.

“I hope you realize why I want you to break up with, Wakatoshi. You can’t give him what he deserves.” She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Just end it and the pain will be over. He can be happy and so can you.”

“...Right.” 

Why hadn’t he realized this sooner?

* * *

Semi didn’t talk during dinner, the conversation with Ushijima’s Mother made him really think about her words. And made him realize that she was right.

He was in the way of Ushijima having the life he deserved. 

He looked over at his boyfriend, who was taking a sip of water and going for the soup next. They hadn’t said much at dinner tonight, which was unusual. Ushijima didn’t normally talk that much during dinner, but Semi made up for that. But tonight, the blond wasn’t in a talkative mood. He had been thinking. 

Thinking a lot.

He looked down at the promise ring on his hand, he never took it off. The ring was mainly silver with small diamonds all around it, but a bigger diamond in the middle. But what made this ring significant was,that there was a swan incorporated into it, and at the bottom of the swan were the November birthstones, topaz and citrine. His birthstones. 

Ushijima always called Semi his beautiful swan and it only fit that his promise ring had to do something something with a swan. How he was going to miss looking at this beautiful ring every day. 

He removed the ring and looked right at Ushijima, who noticed Semi looking at him.

“Yes, Eita?” Ushijima asked, putting down the spoon he was about to bring up to his mouth. Semi didn’t say a word, but just looked down instead. “Eita, is everything alright?”

Again, Semi didn’t respond. Instead, he lifted his hand and placed the ring down near Ushijima. With a raised eyebrow, Ushijima picked up the ring and examined it. Was something wrong with the ring? Did it need a cleaning?

“I something wrong with your ring? Is it missing a diamond-”

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore.” 

Ushijima looked at the blond with a puzzled look, what in the world did he mean by that? He couldn’t do what anymore?

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“I can’t do this anymore. I’m not...happy.” Semi lied, how much it hurt to say those words. 

“What do you mean you aren’t happy?” Ushijima asked, putting the ring down and reaching to hold Semi’s hands. But he pulled away. “Eita, tell me why you aren’t happy and let’s work through it.” 

“NO!” Semi blurted out, standing up in the chair and backing up. “I-I just can’t explain why I’m unhappy!”

“Then try to explain it! Is it something I’ve done? Am I working too much? Please, tell me if I’ve done anything to upset you recently!” The former wing spiker begged. He wasn’t going to lose the man he loved over something they could fix. 

“It’s...you’ve done nothing! It’s just...me!” His chest hurt, he didn’t want to do this. But he couldn’t let Ushijima not have the wealthy life he deserved. Not when a starving artist like him was standing in the way of him having it.

“I love you! Every single bit of you, everything about you-”

“JUST STOP!” Semi screamed, cutting Ushijima off. They stood in silence for awhile, Ushijima’s eyes widened as Semi’s watered. “I’m done. I can’t take this anymore. I’m sorry.”

“But-”

“Just stop! Please, this is already hard enough. Just let me go and live your life.” Semi trembled, shaking his head. 

“But I can’t go on without you in my life.” Ushijima responded carefully, softly. “Let’s go away this weekend and work on our relationship. Just the two of us, away from the city, away from all this technology-”

“No...nothing can change my mind. I’m sorry, Ushijima.” Semi responded, turning away from the breaking man. 

“Please no.” Ushijima begged, his voice cracking. This couldn’t be happening. What had he done wrong?

“Goodbye.”

* * *

Five years. That was how long it had been since Semi vanished from Ushijima’s life. Right after he left, Ushijima contacted everyone he knew that would possibly know where Semi was. He went to the cafe where he worked, Semi quit just that morning. He asked if they knew why and they shook their heads. None of them knew why. Ushijima contacted Semi’s cousin to see if he’d heard from him. He said no, but said he was worried about him as well. Semi hadn’t contacted him in the past few days and that wasn’t like him. Even their friends hadn’t heard from him and that wasn’t like him at all. Especially for Tendou!

When asking Semi’s parents, they didn’t say a word. They knew where he was and weren’t going to tell Ushijima. Even his Grandmother didn’t say where Semi had vanished to, but he could tell in her eyes she wanted to tell him. Grandma Semi loved Ushijima and hoped to see her grandson marry the business man one day. With a heavy sigh, he accepted that his family wouldn’t tell him, but thanked them for the years he got to know them. 

And when they saw Semi next time, to tell him how much he missed him. And if he wanted to work things out, Ushijima would welcome back with open arms.

It had been five years too long and Ushijima missed his beautiful swan  _ oh so much _ . His life wasn’t the same without him.

He missed going on dates with Semi. 

Watching him sketch, ink or color. 

Watching him gather inspiration for his next project. 

Randomly dancing in the middle of the kitchen to a cheesy love song.

Seeing his tongue stick out when he was concentrated on something.

Listening to his rants about whatever had irritated him that day.

Walking Ushijima’s dog, Ace.

Taking walks in the park (just the two of them).

Holding his hands.

Cuddling him.

Kissing him.

His smile

His laugh (and his snorts).

Saying ‘I love you’.

All of that had vanished the day Semi had walked out of his life and it had never been the same. Ushijima threw himself into his work, trying so hard to get over him. He made sure he was doing something from the moment he entered his office at 7am, until he left at 10pm that night. It worked for a while, until one day when a maid was cleaning and found Semi’s promise ring. She brought it up to Ushijima and asked,

“What are you going to do with this, Ushijima-san? Isn’t this Semi-san’s promise ring?”

That’s when everything came back. His heart felt so empty without Semi.

With every chance Ushijima had, he searched for Semi. He was ready to do whatever he had to do to get him back; he’d do whatever it’d take to repair their relationship. But whenever he found a new possible lead, he always ended up at a dead end. Even with every dead end he came to, Ushijima never gave up and kept searching. It didn’t matter if it took another five years or even more, he wouldn’t stop searching.

“Wakatoshi, there’s a gallery opening tonight. My wife fell ill with the flu and I’d rather take care of her than leave her at home when she’s so sick. Would you like to attend tonight? I know you appreciate art just as much as she does.” One of the senior advisors asked one afternoon. Ushijima looked up from his lunch at his senior, who held out a ticket. 

“Thank you. I’ll make sure to enjoy the gallery.” Ushijima thanked, looking at the information on the ticket. “I’m sorry to hear your wife has the flu.”

“Ah yeah, she’s bummed that she’s sick. But she’ll be happy to hear her ticket went to someone, who loves art! Have fun for the both of us, okay?”

“I’ll make sure to.”

Ushijima arrived at the gallery in downtown Sendai, early as usual. There were already a few other people there, all chatting about the new artists that were being featured. From what the people were saying, the gallery was introducing five new artists tonight. All winners from a contest the gallery held for the past six months. Although he didn’t know how many people entered, it sounded like a lot to him. So to see these five winner’s work was something Ushijima was looking forward to.

After all, he had just moved into a new and bigger apartment not too long ago. He’d been needing some new artwork to cover a lot of the empty wall space. 

Soon afterwards, the gallery opened and people began to fill in. The five artists each had their own little space to display their pieces at and outside their space were silver stars. Stars to show the visitors that they’re part of the five winners. Ushijima took his time look at the first person’s artwork, he remembered being told to take his time to look at the piece. Could he image this being hung in his home? 

The first person left Ushijima very impressed, he especially loved their painting of a lotus flower blooming. First piece he bought in awhile, maybe he’d put it in his home office.

“Ah Wakatoshi! Long time no see!” A familiar voice called out to him from behind as Ushijima went towards the next person. He turned around to see the owner of the gallery.

“Miyajima-san, it has been awhile.” Ushijima greeted back, bowing to the owner. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing well, thank you for asking. How have you been? I don’t see you come into the gallery that often anymore.” Miyajima responded, patting Ushijima’s shoulder.

“I apologize. I’ve been busy with work lately and I haven’t had a chance to come in. I also recently moved into a new apartment, so I’ve been busy with that as well. But I’m here to buy some new artwork since my new apartment has more space than the previous one.” Ushijima apologized as the owner chuckled and nodded.

“Ah understandable, we all get busy. So! Have you found anything yet?”

“I have. I actually just bought Yachi Hitoka’s lotus painting. It’s very beautiful and I couldn’t pass it up.” 

“Good choice! One of my favorites during the contest if I do say so myself.” He laughed. “Say Wakatoshi, I have a question.”

“Yes?” 

“Have you still been looking for that man you dated back a few years ago?” Miyajima asked. Ushijima raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “What was his name again?”

“Semi Eita. Have you seen him recently?” Could this be another possible lead? Miyajima didn’t respond for a moment, but chuckled with a smile crossing his face.

“I knew I recognized that name from somewhere.” Ushijima’s eyes widened. “He’s one of our five winners. He’s in space number four.”

Ushijima spun around immediately and looked for space number four. His eyes landed on the silver star that had number four written on it. It didn’t look like many people had made their way over to his space, people were starting to make their way over to space two and three. This was his chance.

His chance after five years, to see the man he still loved to this day.

“He has some very impressive work, I must say. I think his hot seller will be his painting of a swan- Wakatoshi?” Miyajima started to say, but then realized that Ushijima wasn’t with him anymore. Instead, he was already making his way towards space number four.

“Love is fascinating, isn’t it?” The gallery owner chuckled again, watching the businessman getting closer and closer. “I hope you can win him back.”

Space number four was the same size as space number one was, but there wasn’t a lot of white space. It was all covered in canvases that Semi had created. Ushijima stopped and stared at the work on the wall. How much he had improved in these five years, he was amazed. 

One picture especially caught his attention, making him go further into the space. There was someone that looked to be running away from a pound, where another person stood. The person running had a snake wrapped around their leg, while the person at the pound had a swan behind them. Just by the expression on the person running away, they looked upset about something. While the snake had a sinister expression, what did this snake do? Looking at the man at the pound, his features had morphed into a mask of sadness and confusion. The swan behind him looked sad as well, but one of the wings was lying over the man’s leg.

...Why did this seem so familiar?

Ushijima turned around to see whatever Semi had in his gallery, but instead, his attention turned to the person that had taken over this small space. Semi, standing near him and adjusting one of the pieces. 

“Eita?” Ushijima asked softly. Semi stopped adjusting the canvas and turned around, his mouth opening to say something. But the moment he saw Ushijima, his eyes widened.

“W-Wakatoshi?” Semi asked slowly, turning around completely and now fully facing him. He still looked just a beautiful as he remembered him. Ushijima smiled softly at him and nodded.

“Hello, it’s been awhile.” Ushijima greeted. Semi rushed over and hugged him, Ushijima returned the hug. How wonderful it felt to have Semi back in his arms. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Semi whispered. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’m so happy, I’ve finally found you. I’ve been searching for you since day one.” Ushijima whispered, feeling Semi tighten his grip.

“...I’m sorry about that. I truly am sorry.”

“I forgive you, but what did I do?” Ushijima asked, looking at him. Semi looked down and shook his head. “Please tell me what happened, I’m begging you. I don’t want to lose you again.”

Semi didn’t respond for a moment, when he could feel his eyes tearing up. Ushijima frowned, cupping both his cheeks in his hands.

“I couldn’t give you everything you deserve, it felt unfair that you were supporting the both of us when we should have both been supporting each other. I wasn’t getting anywhere in my art career and was barely making enough to support myself. I had-your mom opened my eyes and finally told me that...I was going to be the reason why you weren’t going to have the wealthy lifestyle you-”

“There is not a single drop of truth in this. Nothing of this is of matter to me.” Ushijima exclaimed. “Eita, I would rather have you with me than all the money in the world. You are my world! What she said was nothing but pure lies! I love you and ONLY you! I don’t care if you have a billion yen or one yen to your name, you’re the only person I want to be with and no one else. I fell in love with you, not your status or what job you have. I fell in love with Semi Eita.”

“Even if I was a starving artist that barely got commissions and worked in a cafe?” Semi asked in a tiny voice.

“Absolutely.”

“But...what about your fiancée? The one you were supposed to marry-”

“She was on the same page as me. She did not want to marry me either, because she was in love with someone else. She’s married now and she and husband are expecting twins in a couple of weeks.” Ushijima cut off. “Satsuki had already found love like us. Can we start where we left off?”

“I...I don’t know if I can give you what you-”

“You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted. You’ve given me your heart and all the love I could ever ask for. That’s what’s more important to me than anything else.” Ushijima cut him off, saying that while looking right into Semi’s eyes. 

Semi stood there for a moment before tears started to fall from his face and a smile crossed his face. Ushijima smiled back as he used his thumbs to wipe the falling tears away.

“I’d like that. I want to start where we left off, ‘Toshi.” Semi smiled brightly. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you so much too, my beautiful swan.” Ushijima responded. “Ah, I just remembered something. I have something for you.”

“What?” Semi asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched Ushijima dig into his pocket. He crossed his arms as the businessman pulled out a small box and opened it. 

Semi gasped, “You still have my promise ring?”

“Of course. I said I’ve been searching for you these past five years.” Ushijima chuckled as he took the ring out. “Would you like it back?”

Semi nodded and held out his left hand to him. Ushijima slipped the promise ring back onto the left ring finger. A perfect fit, just like the first time. Semi smiled looking at it and then back to Ushijima.

“I’ve missed seeing this so much.”

“And I’ve missed seeing you wear it.” Ushijima smiled, placing a kiss on Semi’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Semi responded with a kiss to Ushijima’s cheek. 

“And congratulations winning the contest. You’ve improved so much!” Ushijima congratulated.

“Thank you, ‘Toshi. It was a tough competition.” Semi chuckled.

“Excuse me.” A voice called out, bringing the two love birds back to reality. There stood a businessman Ushijima knew. He worked in Tokyo and was a very powerful man. Wealthy too (wealthier than the Ushijima family). “I’m interested in a few of your pieces.”

“Uh yes! Of course, everything is up for grabs.” Semi responded, walking over to the man.

“Wonderful to hear. I’m interested in these three pieces.” The man said, pointing to three paintings, a painting of a starry night in Paris, two swans swimming together and the picture that Ushijima first saw.

“Yes of course. They haven’t been sold yet-”

“I’m willing to pay this for all three.” The man interrupted, holding out what looked to be his phone with a number on the screen. A long number from what Ushijima could tell.

“...Eh?” Semi blinked at the very big number in front of him. “H-How much?!”

“Is that too low? I’ll add another fifteen to it.” The man said, adding the numbers up and showing Semi then again.

“N-No that was high enough! Oh my god, I think I’m lightheaded.” Semi responded, shocked by the number.

“Very well. I’ll write the check immediately.” The man nodded as Ushijima came up and placed a hand on Semi’s arm.

“Congratulations, you just sold three of your pieces to a very powerful businessman.” Ushijima said as Semi nodded.

“Yeah...I did. Oh my god, I didn’t think I’d sell any of them, let alone three at once.”

“I told you, your paintings are going to sell and make a lot of money.” Ushijima chuckled, placing another kiss on Semi’s cheek. “How about after the gallery closes for the evening, I take you on a date to our favorite sushi spot?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Semi asked, a smirk crossing his face.

“Of course I am.” Ushijima responded with a smirk. “And then we can return to my new and bigger apartment and catch up on these past five years.”

“Do you still have Ace?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then I gladly accept.” Semi responded. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“I am too.” Ushijima smiled, feeling more than happy right now. 

After all, he had his beautiful swan back with him and that was all he’d ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> The painting that was described was also inspired by a song called Lie by Jimin from BTS, probably one of my favorite songs.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr or Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
